crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Arkham War
The Arkham War was one of the four major battles that occured in the fallout of the Trinity War. The war was majorly comprised of a civil war within the Secret Society, one side consisting mostly of the insane inmates of Arkham Asylum and the other of the ruthlless prisoners of Blackgate Penitentiary. Leading the Arkham prisoners was the Scarecrow, the most sane and civil of the criminally insane. Heading the Blackgate inmates was Bane, the smartest and most calculating terrorist of the 21st Century. Background Following the rise of the Crime Syndicate, the Penguin deposed Mayor Hady and took over as Mayor of Gotham City and divided the city between the inmates of Arkham Asylum. This led to ramblings that the citizenry of Blackgate would attempt to rise up against the "Arkhamites". Deciding it would be he who crushes the Blackgate inmates, if need be, the Scarecrow organized an alliance with Mr. Freeze. Although he was unable to secure an alliance with the Riddler, the Scarecrow as able to discover that Bane would be coming to Gotham. Scarecrow was also able to ally himself with Killer Croc, though the two left each other alone at that time. He then managed to manipulate Poison Ivy into joining him against Bane. Bane, after training, contacted his subordinates in Gotham who managed to trigger an uprising in Blackgate. Realizing that his main opposition would be led by the Scarecrow, Bane planned on taking out the mad doctor. Battle Blackgate Bane's Army attacked Blackgate Penitentiary and helped it's inmates take out the guards. The inmates then proceeded to join Bane's Army, with the intention of rising up against the Arkhamites. They then proceeded to learn of the Talon's stored away at Blackgate. While Scarecrow attempted to recruit Professor Pyg, he was unsuccessful. Bane ended up getting Pyg to join him by brute force. This ended up starting the conflicts between Bane and Scarecrow. When Bane's lieutenants attacked Man Bat's territory, the head soldier, Brute, was killed. Despite this, Bane's plans for domination of Gotham were not deterred as he met with the Penguin, who agreed to provide Bane information so long as Bane give him Ignatius Ogilvy. From Penguin, Bane learned that Scarecrow was aware of his plans for the Talons and was attempting to abduct them. After a skirmish between Bane's Army and the Arkhamites at Blackgate, Bane managed to capture Man Bat and the greatest Talon, William Cobb. Rogues Rebellion Although the Rogues Rebellion was an entirely different conflict caused by the Crime Syndicate, it's actions did spill over into the Arkham War. To escape from Parasite, the Mirror Master brought the Rogues to Gotham City, amidst the chaos of the Arkham War, allowing Poison Ivy to capture them. Ivy agreed to let the Rogues go if they could end Ultraman's eclipse. This brought Man-Bat into contact with the Rogues, with his army becoming attracted the sunlight induced by Mirror Master. The spiral of events ended up bringing the Rogues to the territory of Mr. Freeze and Clayface. Here the Rogues also came into conflict with Black Mask and attempted to escape Gotham. New Savior Killer Croc then acted upon his alliance with Scarecrow, rescuing Man Bat. Mr. Freeze then decided to work with the Mad Hatter to revive the Talons. In return for rescuing Man Bat, Scarecrow ended up promising Killer Croc residency at Wayne Tower. Scarecrow then began to wake up his Talons, dousing them with his Fear Toxin and having Hatter manipulate their minds to make them subservient to the Arkhamites. Breaking up a fight between his army and the Arkhamites, Bane abducted Ignatius Ogilvy and delivered him to the Penguin. Learning more on Scarecrow's plans for the Talon's and deciding to invoke fear within the inmates, Bane donned the mantle of Batman. Becoming "Batman", Bane made his way to Wayne Tower to find Killer Croc and beat him into submission. Bane then proceeded to awaken William Cobb, enlisting the Talon to his cause against the Arkhamites. Bane then proceeded to offer the citizenry of Gotham City haven in Wayne Tower if they agreed to join his army. Bane then revealed that he planned to move on from Gotham after conquering the city, allowing the Court of Owls to rule over the city in his place. Aftermath Although Bane ruled Gotham City as a dictator for a while, his plans to move on were never realized. This was because the Batman soon returned, battled Bane and defeated him. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts